


Boys Will Be Boys

by pisces723



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Ron Weasley, Alpha Teddy Lupin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega James Sirius Potter, Omega Verse, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Smut, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces723/pseuds/pisces723
Summary: When Death Eaters take Ginny away, Ron is left to watch over his son Hugo and Harry’s sons, James and Albus. At first, the prospect of caring for the young boys sounds fun until a 15 year-old James finally presents, spiraling into an intoxicating heat that breaks down Ron’s defenses. Mind-blowing sex quickly becomes more than surface attractions as Ron and James connect more than either did with Harry. What will happen when Harry returns to find out his best friend/brother-in-law has mated his oldest son?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was beginning to set as the Potters made their way to the front yard of the Burrow.

"Come on Lily, keep up," Harry spoke softly to his daughter. The alpha held on tight to his daughter’s hand. 

The Potters finally arrived at the doorstep of the Burrow, the warm summer air blowing their hair into their eyes, as they waited for Ron to get to the door.

Ron opened the door slowly, creaking absurdly loud before it was half-way open. The ginger alpha had a solemn look on his face, knowing that Harry had bad news.

"Ron, I'm so, sorry, but you're the only person I can trust," Harry whispered with a pained look.

"It's okay Harry, come in. Head for the family room so that you can tell me what's going on," Ron said, scared of what the news might be.

With those relieving words, Harry encouraged his three children and godson, through the threshold of the warm, comforting house.

The Burrow was almost unchanged, except that instead of it spiraling high into the sky, the house was renovated so that it was all spread flat across land into a three-floor house. The estate was enormous because it.

Harry and his family, walked down the hallway, noticing that although the home was big, Ron and Hermione had kept the old style of the interior, despite Arthur and Molly Weasley moving to the Muggle world for retirement.

They were somewhat wealthy now, as Ron was an accomplished Auror and Hermione was a successful lawyer for the Ministry. They lived with their two children, Rose and Hugo.

After making their way down the hallway with pictures of all the family, including Harry and his kids, the Potters turned right into the family room of the Burrow, Ron following close behind.

"James, Albus, Lily?" Why don't you guys go see what Rose and Hugo are up to, while I talk to Uncle Ron?" Harry asked with anxiety to clear the room.

"Okay," Albus and Lily chirped, completely oblivious to the situation at hand.

James, however, was not fooled, staying behind as his siblings ran up the stairs to go play with their cousins.

"James?" Harry pressed.

"No, Dad. I'm fifteen; I deserve to know what's going!" James spoke angrily.

"The boy is right, mate. I think he deserves to know, just as much as Teddy," Ron nodded in agreement.

The young alpha in question just stood there, feeling uncomfortable being brought up.

"But Ron—"

"Come on, Harry?" Ron snapped, obviously impatient.

"Ok...” Harry relented.

The living room was lit by candle, smelling of cinnamon. The walls were a dark orange with beautiful paintings and portraits that moved, and several Muggle objects from Hermione. In the middle of the room was a big, suede couch that was shaped into a 'U'. The couch was beige with soft cushions, facing the grand fireplace.

Teddy and James sat next to each other, in the middle of the couch, while Ron sat on the left end and Harry sat on the right end.

"Ok, now tell me," Ron demanded, anxious to know what was going on.

Harry waited a few moments before starting.

"Last night, while the kids were in bed, Ginny and I were attacked by what seemed to be Death Eaters—"

"Death Eaters!" Ron yelled.

"Shhh," James said.

"I thought Death Eaters didn't exist anymore," Ron sheepishly whispered, embarrassed by his sudden outburst.

"I know that. Something's not right. After they blasted us through the living room wall, they took Ginny and set our house on fire. I couldn't go after them because I had to save the kids. They said that they were after the 'second Weasley girl', next," Harry choked out softly, tears beginning to brim at the edges of his eyes.

"Rose!" Ron gasped.

Harry nodded his head, knowingly.

"What are we going to do?" James cried realizing the danger everyone was in.

"We need to devise a plan to ensure everyone's safety," Ron began, wheels already turning in his head.

"In order to keep everyone safe, I was thinking that Rose and Lily could go stay with your parents, Ron. And the boys could stay here with you?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, that would be safe for the girls to go stay with my parents, in London. Death Eaters wouldn't think to look for them there," Ron said in thought.

"Ron, I'm begging you to let Hermione come with me to solve this, she's the best person for this. Teddy will come too," Harry begged.

Ron was deep in thought. He knew that the mission Harry wanted Hermione to join was dangerous, but he also knew that the beta was a powerful witch who could handle it.

"Ok," Ron finally agreed.

"Don't worry Ron, we'll get Ginny back," Harry promised. And when a Potter made a promise, they stuck to it.

After their talk, they sent Rose and Lily to London with their grandparents, and Hermione, Harry, and Teddy set out to find the Death Eaters and save Ginny, leaving Ron to watch James, Albus, and Hugo.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long month," Ron sighed, as he went upstairs to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Ron tossed and turned, having nightmares about what could be happening to his sister, Ginny, or what danger Hermione, Harry and Teddy could be in.

He was woken by a faint knock on the door. Although Ron could be lazy and dumbfounded sometimes, he was actually a light sleeper.

"Who's there?" Ron asked groggily.

"It's me, James," James whispered on the other side of the door, sounding embarrassed for some reason.

"James?" Ron asked confused. He wondered why James would come to his bedroom door at three o'clock in the morning. Not sure what to do, he did the first thing that came to mind. He slowly got up and went to open the door.

Standing in front of him was James with his head down and a deep red blush staining his face and neck. Sweat plastered his hair to his forehead and his eyes blinked with unshed tears. He only wore an oversized Holyhead Harpies shirt that reached his knees.

The scent of sweet berries and honeysuckle assaulted Ron’s senses, making a low growl rumble in his chest. James whimpered, his legs trembling so hard that his knees knocked.

“I-I think I had an a-accident, Uncle Ron,” James whispered.

Ron looked down to see rivulets of slick trickling down his nephew’s thighs and dripping into a puddle at his bare feet.

_Fuck, he just presented as omega. And he’s in heat!_

Suddenly, James threw himself at Ron, wrapping his arms around Ron's waist.

"Uncle Ron," he whimpered. "It hurts."

A shiver shot up Ron's spine, with the boy's stomach pressed against groin, his scent invading the alpha’s nose more.

“Umm..." Ron began.

"Can I sleep with you?" James asked quietly, embarrassed that he was fifteen asking to sleep with his uncle because he couldn’t get through his first heat on his own.

"Umm… I don’t think that a good idea Jamie," Ron stuttered, a blush creeping up his neck.

_I’m mated, he shouldn’t smell this good. What the fuck is happening?_

“But why not?” James questioned naively. “You’re family, right? My friend Alex slept in her moms bed during her first heat.” 

“I know James, but—“

”I’ll lay a blanket down so I don’t make too much of a mess with my slick. Please?” James begged, lower lip wobbling. Ron let out a woosh of air and rubbed by the back of his neck, exasperated. 

“Alright, then. But stay on your side,” Ron said as sternly as possible.

"Thanks Uncle Ron, you're the best," James gave his uncle one of his best, stunning smiles. Ron stepped aside to let James in. He immediately got into Ron's king-sized, four-poster bed, snuggling under the covers.

Ron would be lying if he said that he didn't feel awkward. He had a close relationship with his nephew, seeing as he taught him how to be a good keeper for Quidditch, and everything else about the sport, things that even Harry and Ginny didn't know.

Closing and locking the door, Ron went and slide under the covers next to James. James innocently backed up until his back was lining Ron's chest, his back-side snuggling into Ron's crotch. Ron gasped in surprise and something else that he wasn't sure of.

"James, you’re in heat, ease up will you?" Ron breathed hotly onto James' neck.

"Just getting comfy," James grumbled, snuggling himself deep into Ron's body. Ron didin't know what was happening to him. His breath hitched, he started getting hot, and a blush crept up his face.

 _What’s happening to me? Why do I feel like this?_  Ron thought.

James' butt was firm but round and soft. His warm crack directly lined against Ron's cock through their pajamas.

"Ugh," Ron moaned with his eyes closed, as James snuggled closer, rubbing his hot ass hard into Ron's crotch.

"Are you okay, Uncle Ron?" James asked confused. Ron gripped James' waist, instinctively, his cock beginning to harden and press into James.

"Uncle Ron?” Ron groaned his breath hot on James' neck.

 

 _What am I doing? Do I really miss Hermione that much that I want to shag my own flesh and blood? She’d kill me if she found out. Not to mention Harry and Ginny if they found out what I was doing to their son. Ugh, gods, I can’t help it, I’m so hard!_ Ron thought. 

Suddenly, Ron took hold of James' hips and grinded them down into his crotch.

"Ugh," Ron moaned again, thoroughly aroused.

“Uncle Ron, what are you doing?" James asked, panic evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry James, try not to scream too much or you’ll lose your voice" Ron whispered as he flipped James over onto his stomach and straddle his hips. He hastily threw a wandless Silencing Charm over his shoulder.

"Uncle Ron!" James yelled in a scared voice, when Ron ripped off James' shirt and his own night-clothes, except his boxers.

"I just can't resist this," Ron rasped heavily, his voice dripping with lust. James whimpered as Ron slipped his hands under James' shirt and yanked it off his torso, revealing erect, pink nipples. He then lifted James' hips up, so that his ass was sticking in the air.

"Uncle Ron, please…" James whispered, scared of what his uncle might do to him. Ron grabbed James' ass cheeks, spreading them painfully wide open.

"Oh, look at that tight, pink hole," Ron said in a husky voice. Spreading his cheeks a little bit more, Ron shoved his hot lips into James' puckered hole, lapping at the young omega’s sweet slick like a starving man.

"Oh, gods!" James groaned, his hole twitching at the new sensation. Ron then began to lick the puckered entrance with his hot, wet tongue, dipping in to taste James. The smell and taste of James' ass made Ron's cock begin to leak with precum and twitch with anticipation, inside his boxers.

After making James' hole dripping wet with his saliva, Ron took his two fingers and pushed them slowly into James, until his fingers were buried up to the knuckles.

”Aaah! Uncle Ron!" James gasped at the intrusion, his hole beginning to violently shudder and twitch as Ron's fingertips brushed against James' prostate.

"Bloody hell, your ass is clenching around my fingers. It's so wet and tight, it feels like a hundred degrees in there!" Ron moaned. He continued to push his fingers deeper and deeper into James.

"Uncle Ron please—ugh!" James moaned, when Ron's fingers could go no further

Ron slowly pulled his fingers out of James, the hole tightening around Ron's fingers as they slid out. The fingers finally came out with a wet sound, covered in slick.

Putting the fingers to his nose, the smell aroused him even more, before he put the two fingers in his mouth and sucked the liquids off of them. James turned his head around to watch his uncle in disbelief.

"Why?" James whispered.

"I dunno, this just feels good," Ron smirked giddily, as he pulled his green boxers down to his knees, his cock bouncing up from its restraints. By now, Ron's cock was dripping down to his balls in precum, painfully erect.

"Are you gonna s-stick that inside me?" James asked in horror, looking at Ron's twitching, hard, 10-inch cock. The alpha’s knot was already the size of a golf ball and still growing before they’d even started. It pulsed every few seconds, as if ready to breed.

"Yeah," Ron answered in complete lust. Ron spread James' ass more, becoming uncontrollably aroused by the sight of his twitching, wet hole. Not bothering to use a condom, Ron placed the tip of his cock at James' entrance.

"Uncle Ron, pl—"

"This is gonna hurt," Ron whispered to James.

"Pl—UGH!" he yelled hoarsely, as Ron grabbed his waist and forcefully shoved his 10-inch cock to the hilt, into James' ass.

"Ugh! So moist and tight!" Ron moaned.

"Ahhh," James repeatedly yelled as his uncle thrust in and out of his tight hole.

"Ahhh yeah, fuck!" Ron groaned as he continued to fuck James into the bed, faster and harder. James could feel Ron's thick cock filling him and stretching him apart. He began to feel a tugging in his stomach until he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Ahhh!" James yelled, as he came for the first time, streams of cum going all over the sheets. James' ass tightly clenched around Ron's cock, pushing Ron over the edge.

"Ahhh fuck!" Ron yelled, brutally thrusting into James several more times, before slamming his knot the size of a small fist past James’ rim, pumping loads of sticky, hot cum in James' ass, to the brim. 

The room was filled with heavy panting as Ron leaned over James, trying to catch his breath. 

After murmuring a cleaning spell over James, Ron pulled the covers back up to their waists, and pulled James into him, being mindful of the insanely large knot still pumping jets of semen inside his newly presented nephew. 

"Goodnight James, sweet dreams," Ron whispered to a sleeping James.


	3. Chapter 3

James slowly began to stir as soft daylight peaked through translucent curtains. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed the glowing stars that must have been spelled to twinkle and shoot across the fabric in random beauty.

  
_I could’ve swore Rose’s curtains had moving runes on it,_ he pondered _._  
  
A loud snore abruptly silenced his fleeting train of thought as a muscled arm encircled his waist and pulled him closer into a broad chest.  
  
James eyes bulged open wide as he remembered whose bed he was in and how he got there. The first emotion to surface was an astounding anger at his Uncle for what he did.  
  
_Why would he do that? He’s not supposed to do that, right?_  
  
James swiftly turned in Ron’s arms with the skill only a budding keeper could exhibit so early in the morning. He dissected every detail of his Uncle as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
At 32 years old, Ron’s face remained handsome and smooth as porcelain with a masculine jawline and full, pink lips. His hair was cut short on the sides with a bit more on top. James remembered the day he teased his Uncle for the new look, laughing that he was trying too hard to keep up with the cool kids. It was no one’s business that James begged his parents for the same hairstyle later that night. He just really looked up to his Uncle.  
  
James laid a shaky hand on Ron’s chest, feeling a minimal amount of course chest hairs  beneath his fingers.  
  
Within seconds, Ron’s heinous snoring evened out into peaceful, warms puffs of air on James’ forehead.  
  
_I should be downstairs flooing my dad right now so I can tell him what Uncle Ron did,_ James thought spitefully.  
  
Despite his initial anger, the young brunet couldn’t deny the warm tingling he felt passing between Ron’s chest and his fingertips. James reached up and traced a few of the many freckles scattered across Ron’s face.  
  
At such a close distance, the new omega could smell his Uncle’s musky alpha scent of summer campfires, leather, and a subtlety sweet undertone wafting throughout the entire bedroom.  
  
_Chocolate? What a sap..._  
  
He recalled the previous night and how his Uncle had kept pounding into him until he felt like he was going to pee. Except it wasn’t pee that gushed out of him when Ron had stabbed particularly deep with his dick...  
  
A deep, crimson blush stained James’ cheeks as he remembered how his eyes had rolled into his head and he’d bit his tongue, choking on a strangled cry as Ron had started pulsing inside him.  
  
For a 15 year old, James had always been a bit slower than his friends to show any interest in sex, much rather preferring to play quidditch with the Weasley clan or teach his sister Lily amateur spells.  
  
When his circle of friends had started sending letters that summer about beginning to scent and popping their first knots (and a few soaking their trousers with slick), James had shrugged, having no inclination as to what he could possibly present as.  
  
Most of his family were positive that he would present as alpha due to his aggressive nature on the quidditch pitch and his penchant for playing with Albus too roughly when they were little.  
  
However, Teddy loved to tease James that he would present as omega because of his slim waist and ‘rather plump arse.’  
  
_Omega... he was right. What’s my house going to think when I show up to the platform reeking of slick?_

  
James looked down at himself and Ron under the covers. Ron’s lean, quidditch build lead down to a defined v-cut, really long hairy legs, and large arched feet. Nestled in a bush of dark red pubes, Ron’s semi-hard cock throbbed a bit, his foreskin partially unveiling a flush head glistening with precum.  
  
_Fuck, I’m not supposed to want my Uncle’s knot._  
  
James wiped some sweat off his brow as his heat started to peak again. Since it was his first one, it would only last 2 to 3 days instead of the normal full week.  
  
“Aah,” James croaked, his toes curling as his hole fluttered and slick spurted out of his hole.  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
James had never heard of omegas whose slick squirted out like his just had. He thought it was only supposed to leak or gush out.  
  
“Mmph,” James bit his lip trying to keep quiet as more slick trickled out.  
  
Ron’s nose twitched when the sweet and heady scent of berries and honeysuckle reached his nose. He groggily opened his eyes, peering down at the sweaty teen in his arms, instead of his wife.  
  
James whimpered and clutched at Ron’s chest, beginning to shake.  
  
“Uncle Ron—“  
  
“Shhh, I got you,” Ron whispered, letting out calming, protective pheromones. He’d worry about the implications of their actions later, right now he had a newly presented omega in his arms that needed him.  
  
“Come ‘ere.” Ron pulled James flush against his chest and gently cupped his jaw. He licked his lips and kissed James deeply, making the young Omega’s head spin. When James backed away gasping for air, Ron dove right back in, plundering his mouth with his tongue.  
  
Ron broke the kiss and started lapping at James’ scent gland on his neck with strong strokes of his tongue. The oils there exploded in his mouth, eliciting a pleased growl from deep in his chest. James weakly pushed at his Uncle’s head, trying to get him off despite the pleasure.  
  
“Nngh. I don’t want it, g-get off Uncle Ron,” he stammered. Ron stopped his tongue assault in favor of peppering his nephew’s scent glands with kiss.  
  
“I’m gonna make you feel better,” Ron said in between kisses. “You’ve already been knotted once, now you’re going to need it to get through the rest of your heat without going crazy.”  
  
He began to suck hard on the junction between James’ neck and shoulder, imitating a mating mark. James quickly wrapped his arms around the tall alpha, clawing at his back.  
  
“You’re not su...posed to d-do that—aah!” Ron continued marking up James upper body and reached around to push two thick fingers into his hole.    
  
“I know Jamie, we’ll figure this all out once you’ve finished your heat. Let’s get your temperature down for now.” Ron jabbed his fingers in deep up to his knuckles before scissoring them to stretch his omega wide for his massive prick.  
  
_My omega?_  
  
He huffed and shook his head, reprimanding himself that Hermione was his... beta. Ron quickly returned his attention to his nephew.  
  
James let out a surprised squeak when Ron gave a particularly hard thrust and slick sprayed all over his hand.  
  
“Blimey, did you just squirt?” Ron stopped, his eyes wide in disbelief. He had never been with any omegas who did that. He remembered how Seamus had bragged about an Irish girl he’d made squirt back in their school days. It wasn’t very common for omegas to produce that much slick but still alphas salivated just thinking about getting their hands on such an omega for a mate.  
  
Ron had put away those desires when he’d married Hermione, a beta who didn’t produce much slick at all.  
  
“Mhm,” James covered his face with his hands and meekly nodded. He was so humiliated by the excessive mess all over his thighs, his Uncle’s hand, and the sheets.  
  
“Hey, shhh it’s ok,” Ron placated. He gently pried James’ hands away from his face with one hand, while the other continue to coax copious amounts of slick from the omega’s throbbing hole.  
  
He scooped up as much as he could get in his hand and brought it up to his mouth, licking up the sticky substance and sucking on his fingers for good measure. What tasted like the sweetest berries exploded across his taste buds. The auror moaned and slurped hungrily.  
  
“See? I like it, just surprised is all. Not too many omegas who’re that lucky,” Ron assured, smacking his lips slightly.  
  
“Gross!”  
  
“Is not!”  
  
“Is too!”  
  
James blushed and looked away. His Uncle could be such a big kid sometimes... it was one of the reasons they got on so well.  
  
Now, with the alpha’s prick smearing precum on his stomach and his fingers stretching his arse wide, their usual chemistry made uncomfortable butterflies bubble up from his belly to the tip of his tongue.  
  
“Uncle Ron?” James started shyly.  
  
“Hmm?” Ron lightly put James onto his back and pushed his legs up until his knees touched his shoulders. With his hole spread open obscenely wide and slick gushing out onto the bed sheets, James scent permeated the entire room. The haze of alpha rut started to blanket Ron’s mind.  
  
“Why does this feel so good?” James whimpered, his breaths becoming heavier and more ragged by the second.  
  
Ron thumbed at James’ wet hole as he thought of an answer to his inexperienced nephew’s question.  
  
“Well, you’re in heat. I reckon that’s how it should feel. As for this pull between us? To be honest... I’m not sure James. Your Aunt and I have been together for a long time and I’ve never had any kind of reaction to an omega—anyone before.”  
  
He shuffled forward and pulled his foreskin back, revealing a bulbous purple cock head. He began to soak his prick in James’ slick, circling and teasing his tight hole.  
  
James mewled when he scented their combined scents coming from between his legs. Ron answered him with a rumbling growl that made the young keeper spurt slick all over his uncle’s forming knot.  
  
“Just enjoy love, this is your first heat. We’ll worry about the rest later.”  
  
James blushed again at the pet name but didn’t have time to comment when Ron plunged all 10 inches balls deep in one stroke.  
  
“Oh gods, w-wait, wait!” James begged, weakly pushing a hand against Ron’s pubes.  
  
Ron groaned and collapsed on top of the lithe omega to bury his nose in James’ scent gland, unintentionally pushing his pulsing cock up against the entrance to James’ womb.  
  
“Ugh, fuck,” James gasped.  
  
_How can he possibly be this deep? It feels like he’s in my stomach._  
  
“You’re gripping me so fucking tight,” Ron husked out, his voice deep and gravely as he slipped into rut. He slowly pulled all the way out until just the tip kissed James’ wet entrance before stuffing his dick in to the hilt again.  
  
“Aagh, nonono I can’t handle it!” James cried out seeing white hot stars. The pleasure and the pain were so intertwined that he could barely think.    
  
“Yes... you... can,” Ron grunted, punctuating each syllable with a brutal thrust, punching James’ prostate repeatedly.

 

Slick squelched out of the brunet’s hole as Ron bottomed out inside him again and again.

 

“Aargh—It’s feels too g-good! I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die,” James babbled with drool trickling down his chin and his eyes rolled up into his head. He could barely reach his arms around his uncle’s broad shoulders to hold on for dear life.

 

“No you won’t, omega. You need my cock and my thick knot. Now open… up. Take everything I give you.” Ron planted his large toes into the mattress and closed in on James. Ron pushed him up against the headboard and forced his cock as deep as he could get.

 

“Alpha!” James screamed, going still as Ron felt his cock sink in even further, breaching James fertile womb deep.

 

 _Mate, mate, mate,_ Ron’s inner alpha plagued his mind. Ron gripped James hips with bruising force and started ramming his cock into the boy’s womb. With each thrust, Ron’s knot continued to grow until it began to catch on James’ throbbing rim.

 

Scorching bursts of light shot up through James’ spine every time Ron’s knot pulled at his rim to pop out before squeezing back in.

 

“Good boy, you’re taking alpha’s knot so well. Such a filthy hole, trying to milk out all my cum.

 

The moment James heard ‘cum’ he went wild, spreading his legs further and grabbing at Ron’s muscled ass to get more.

 

“P-please, I can’t—aah! B-breed me. I’ll do anything you want, just… put a baby in me. I can’t take this!”

 

“Is that what you want?

 

The image of James’ belly full with Ron’s pup had his knot flaring up faster than expected. James winced as his Uncle rammed his hole, trying to stuff his knot in. The throbbing organ made James started to push away, scared of being split in half.

 

“Oh no you don’t, this is what you wanted, let alpha breed your guts…. mmph,” Ron grunted when he bottomed out in James womb and his knot locked them together. The alpha’s cock spurted ropes and ropes of potent seed deep inside, as James’ hole milked and massaged his knot for more.

 

James trembled with his mouth open in a silent scream. His little 5 inch omega cock splashed cum all over his and Ron’s stomach.

 

Heavy breathing filled the room as Ron nimbly flipped them over so that James could rest on his Uncle’s chest.

 

Ron stroked the young Gryffindor’s head, tickling his ears occasionally as he had done when James was a toddler.

 

“Piss off,” James giggled. He swatted at Ron’s huge hands and tried to dodge his efforts halfheartedly.

 

“Quite the mouth on you,” Ron grinned fondly.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” James shot back..

 

“I most likely will know by the end of your heat,” Ron teased.

 

James’ blush spread from his chest to the top of his hairline. He moaned when Ron’s shaft kicked hard again, pumping more cum inside. James rubbed the side of his distended belly, curiously.

 

“Uncle Ron?” James started.

 

“What is it, Jamie?”

 

“Umm, are you really going to k-knock me up? I know what I said but… I don’t know why I said it,” James explained.

 

“Well I should’ve given you some suppressants beforehand, though I think it’ll be alright. It’s extremely rare to catch on a first heat,” Ron spoke softly, still running his fingers through James’ hair. “It’s natural to want an alpha to breed you when you’re in heat.”

 

“But there’s a lot of umm… a lot…” James broke off weakly.

 

“Cum, James, it’s not an Unforgivable,” Ron chuckled lightly. “You’re such a prude—“

 

“And you’re a pervert,” James challenged, a glint in his eyes. Ron shifted uncomfortably under the teenager’s intense stare. The movement caused Ron’s knot to pulse inside James _again_ , emptying another thick load of cum. James groaned through another orgasm as his hole spasmed around Ron’s fist-sized knot.

 

“We should call your Dad and Teddy, see how they’re fairing. I’m sure you and Albus miss them already.” Ron said, a serious shadow over his face.

 

“Are you… are you going to tell him?” James asked quietly. Ron frowned, studying James’ gorgeous lips up close.

 

“Should we not?” Ron asked, looking up into the depths of James eyes.

 

James thought really hard on how to reply. On one hand, he _was_ really angry at his Uncle for taking his virginity, on the night of his first heat no less. But on the other hand, Uncle Ron has made him feel incredible, as if his soul was being stretched out of his body in the best ways. Even when Ron had been particularly rough, James had been a bit scared but he’d also… liked it.

 

He’d always looked up to his Uncle for his quirky sense of humor and his skills on the quidditch pitch, and now some small part of his inner child was happy to be so close with the auror—closer than most would ever be to him. James glanced down at his round belly, full of Ron’s cum from both this morning and the night before, and imagined it being full with his Uncle’s pup.

 

The thought caused his hole to flutter again, milking out another steamy load inside. Ron grunted, warily eyeing James’ scent gland. The older Gryffindor clenched his hands in the sheets to stop himself from touching James again, despite his knot still being lodged inside his nephew.

 

James instinctively tilted his head to the side in a silent offering. A cute little omega trill bubbled up his throat to entice his alpha. Ron’s warning growl rumbled in James’ gut and had more slick seeping out past his alpha’s knot.

 

“Go ahead, I want you to. I know you want it too.” James insisted.

 

“It’s not about what I want right now,” Ron murmured.

 

“I don’t care,” James snapped. “You’re helping me through my heat, it’s only fair, right?”

 

“No, it’s not and you know it James. You wouldn’t need me to help you through your heat if I hadn’t jumped your bones the moment I opened the door last night,” Ron said.

 

“I’m not happy about how this all started but… I’m not mad about how it’s going either. I didn’t know it’d feel like this—”

 

“That’s just the heat talking James, you won’t feel that way when you’ve got a clear head again—”

 

“That’s not true!” James ground out. “I’m still confused about a lot of things but I know that something about this is right. I can feel it. Don’t you?”

 

The young keeper stared down at Ron with large doe eyes. The alpha held his gaze for a solid minute before huffing in annoyance and settling into the pillows more comfortably.

 

“Alright, sheesh. You’re as stubborn as your Mother,” Ron muttered. He grasped James by the back of the head and gently pulled him down to bury his nose in the boy’s scent gland. He resumed his ravenous strokes of tongue across the omega’s swollen gland. The auror also fiercely rubbed the scent glands on his wrists all over his nephew’s hair.

 

“I wonder where she—aah—got t-that… from,” James teased breathily. “You s-said we have time to—figure it out.”

 

“You never answered my question, love.” Ron suddenly stopped his ministrations, causing James to whine and whimper.

 

“Easy now omega, I just wanna know what’s going on in that head of yours,” Ron soothed. He began to rub up and down James’ lightly muscled back. After a few moments, the boy began to purr deeply.

 

A long while passed before James spoke again. His soft voice startled Ron out of a light snooze.

 

“You’ll be in trouble won’t you,” James whispered. It wasn’t a question. Ron let out a humorless laugh.

 

“You could say that… I know for sure that I wouldn’t see you for a long time. We’d be separated to dissolve whatever bond this is forming between us.” Ron shrugged, but James could see the pain in his alpha’s eyes.

 

 _I know Aunt ‘Mione is already his mate but he feels like he could be my alpha too. Ugh, whoever said that I’ll just know when I’ve found my alpha was full of shite_ , James thought sullenly.

 

“We’ve already had a bond tho, why does this have to be different?” James tried. The sudden thought of Ron being taken away had his inner omega reeling. The scent of sour, fermented berries began to permeate the space.

 

“Calm down, love. You’ve got to stay relaxed throughout your heat.” Ron let out calming pheromones, his sweet woodsy scent blanketing James’.

 

“I wish this was all that simple,” Ron whispered. He kissed the tip of James nose. The alpha’s knot finally went down enough to slip out. Thick globs of cum squelched out of the brunet’s red, battered hole. Ron rubbed the pads of his fingers against his nephew’s leaking hole and then raised them up to James lips.

 

The omega hungrily latched onto his alpha’s sticky fingers, slurping up every drop with his wicked tongue.

 

“Good omega,” Ron growled. “I’ll definitely be putting that mouth to use.”

 

“Thank you, Alpha,” James purred deeply.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and fed. I’m sure the boys are up by now.” Ron swiftly got out of bed while maneuvering James in his arms until the boy was nestled bridal style against his Uncle’s chest. Ron started towards the bathroom.

 

“Uncle Ron?” James asked.

 

“Yes, Jamie?”

 

“Umm, I think I might need your knot again.” James confessed.

 

“Insatiable omega,” Ron chuckled. “I’ll knot you in the shower, how’s that?”

 

James eagerly nodded his head, craving more of his alpha’s cum as deep as he could get it.


End file.
